Cornelius Evazan
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Alsakan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Doctor | bijnaam = Roofoo | functie = Ex-chirurg Misdadiger Smokkelaar | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.77 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = SE-14C Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Evazan en Baba op Jedha Cornelius Evazan, beter bekend als Doctor Evazan, was een misdadiger die Luke Skywalker bedreigde in de Mos Eisley Cantina in 0 BBY. Biografie Cornelius Evazan werd geboren op Alsakan, een van de Core Worlds. Hij werd een chirurg en tijdens de Clone Wars had hij een tijdje een praktijk op het afgelegen Abafar. Op een of andere reden ging zijn praktijk over de kop. Mogelijk had dit te maken met Evazans praktijken. Tijdens zijn opleiding werd hij knettergek en begon met creatieve chirurgische ingrepen te doen waardoor hij honderden slachtoffers maakte die allemaal ernstig waren toegetakeld. Evazan hield er immers van om lichaamsdelen te verwisselen van levende wezens. Omdat Evazan gezocht werd, werd hij het doelwit van premiejagers. Een van die premiejagers vond Evazan en raakte hem vol aan de rechterkant van zijn gelaat. Ponda Baba, een Aqualish smokkelaar, redde echter Evazans leven en werd zijn collega. Samen werkten ze voor Jabba the Hutt als smokkelaars van Spice. In 0 BBY bevonden Evazan en Baba zich op Jedha als Roofoo en Sawkee. Daar kon Evazan zijn praktijken botvieren op de talloze slachtoffers van de felle strijd tussen het Empire en de Partisans van Saw Gerrera. Evazan zorgde voor de Decraniated, een groep van vreselijk gewonde personen die hij omvormde tot onderdanige cyborgs in de Holy City. Een van de premiejagers die achter hen aanzat was Tam Posla, naar aanleiding van een aantal misdaden op Milvayne. Niet lang alvorens de Death Star de Holy City opblies, botste Evazan tegen Jyn Erso en Cassian Andor aan die Operation Fracture tot een goed einde moesten brengen. Ponda Baba kon echter zijn maat kalmeren zodat er niemand gewond raakte in het gevecht. thumb|right|250px|Evazan en Baba vallen Kenobi aan Later dat jaar bevonden Evazan en Baba zich op Tatooine waar ze in de Mos Eisley Cantina aanwezig waren toen Luke Skywalker in het gezelschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi een drankje vroeg aan de bar. Nu was het Ponda Baba die ruzie zocht met Luke. In tegenstelling tot wat er op Jedha gebeurde, hield Evazan zijn maat niet tegen, maar stak hij de ruzie verder aan door te zeggen dat ze een Death Mark hadden in twaalf stelsels. Luke leek niet echt onder de indruk, maar werd met een duw weggeduwd nadat Obi-Wan Evazan en Baba een drankje had aangeboden. De smokkelaars waren echter te traag en Baba's arm werd afgehakt door Kenobi's lightsaber. Evazan overleefde de schermutseling en probeerde daarna om Baba's arm terug aan te zetten. Dat mislukte echter en Baba overleefde de operatie nauwelijks. Legends * De Angry Ranat is Evazans schip. * Evazan nam dienst op Carida tijdens het Galactic Empire waar men zijn krankzinnigheid vaststelde en hem interneerde op de Delrian gevangenis waarna hij echter ontsnapte naar het Hindasar System. * De premiejager die Evazan neerschoot was Jodo Kast. * Evazan verschijnt in Galaxy of Fear in een verhaal met doden. * Creative Surgery – The Cutting Edge was de naam van zijn kliniek die hij uitbaatte op Mos Eisley. Achter de Schermen *Alfie Curtis speelde Evazan in Episode IV en Michael Smiley in Rogue One. *Evazan kreeg voor het eerst zijn naam in Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope. De naam Roofoo is afkomstig van het Star Wars Radio Drama. * De Databank meldt Evazans dood in de cantina, maar dat feit werd later betwist in recentere boeken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Missing in Action – vermelding op een plakkaat Bron Canon *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Evazan Bron Legends *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy of Fear: City of Dead category:Mensen category:Smokkelaars category:Criminelen category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Artsen en Genezers